El Juego del Vampiro
by Chloe Adler
Summary: Bella sueña con convertirse en escritora. Su fascinación por la literatura es equivalente a la que siente por los vampiros, por lo que acude a un importante agente literario en busca de una oportunidad, sin saber que, quizás se ha metido en la boca del lobo. Un lobo al que le gusta jugar tanto con vampiros como con humanos...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El día amaneció soleado, lo que me llenó de buenas vibraciones para poder afrontar aquel día.

No es que me esperara nada malo, claro que no, pero eran las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Me metí en la ducha mientras pensaba en la suerte que había tenido: ¡El gran Carlisle estaba dispuesto a concederme una entrevista! Era el único agente literario que vivía en aquella ciudad y además era de los buenos, de hecho había impulsado la carrera de varios escritores cuyas obras adoraba.

Y justo hoy, yo, Bella Swan, me iba a plantar delante de él con mis escritos y le iba a pedir una oportunidad, buff, ¡Qué nervios!

Me vestí de forma informal pero correcta, dejé mi cabello suelto y metí mis escritos en la cartera beige que hace ya unos años me regaló mi padre (descanse en paz).

Me dirigí hacia la zona lujosa de la ciudad con mi viejo coche del cual me avergoncé un poco al personarme delante de aquella lujosa mansión, con sus grandes verjas y su ostentoso jardín; parecía una de esas mansiones que no eran de este siglo, una de esas que quedarían genial en una película de terror o como hogar del mafioso de turno en una película de acción. Traté de memorizar la imagen de aquella mansión en mi mente, para utilizarla en alguna de mis narraciones.

¡_Cómo si no pensara verla nunca más! ¡Qué poca confianza en mí misma!_

Respiré hondo y pulsé con suavidad el timbre del interfono:

-¿Quién es?

-Ho..hola, soy Isabella Swan, tengo una cita con Carlisle.-

La puerta se abrió automáticamente para mí sin ninguna respuesta por parte del interfono y de una forma tan teatral que me extraño no oír el quejido de las bisagras de las verjas.

Me notaba temblorosa pero traté de disimularlo.

La puerta principal ya estaba abierta y, esperando mi llegada, una chica que parecía sacada de un anuncio de champú, con aquella cabellera tan rubia, larga y sedosa.

Me sonrío con aquellos labios carnosos y pintados de rojo y me extendió su mano, blanca y suave.

La estreché y noté que estaba muy, muy fría. Vestía un traje chaqueta color crema y llevaba un elegante colgante de oro descansando sobre su estilizada garganta.

Me sentí pequeña e insignificante con mis vaqueros oscuros y mi camisa blanca delante de aquella mujer que parecía un ángel vestido por Coco Channel.

Traté de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y me dije que lo importante allí era lo que yo escribía, no de que tienda fuesen mis vaqueros.

-Encantada de conocerla, Isabella Swan, yo soy Rosalie, la secretaria de Carlisle, acompáñeme a su despacho, la está esperando.

"_¿Me trata de usted?Guau, no sé si sentirme importante o mayor... Aunque a mis veinticinco, supongo que mejor será sentirme importante"_

Había algo en su sonrisa, en su forma de caminar y de mirarme que no me gustaba, notaba su falsedad... Evidentemente no esperaba que una persona que no me conocía en absoluto estuviera verdaderamente contenta de verme, pero su parecía esconder, tras una estudiada amabilidad, su disconformidad con el hecho de que yo estuviera allí.

"_Detén tus paranoias, Bella y deja esa portentosa imaginación para escribir"_

Siguió a Rosalie a través de suelos tan brillantes que sólo había visto en películas y anuncios de limpieza.

El despacho de Carlisle tenía la puerta abierta. Una puerta de esas que parecen poder aguantar todos los años del mundo, maciza, de roble. De un color oscuro que todavía le proporcionaba más seriedad al lugar.

El despacho de Carlisle estaba lleno de estanterías repletas de libros, algo lógico si sabemos que hablamos de un gran editor.

En el centro de la estancia había un escritorio con la misma consistencia que la puerta que acaba de traspasar y tras él, Carlisle sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome de forma amable y dulce.

Me acerqué a él devolviéndole la sonrisa y quedé impactada al verle; nunca lo había visto en persona y puedo decir que las fotografías que habían en Internet de su persona, no le hacían justicia.

Carlisle tendría entre cinco y siete años más que yo, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos rubios estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes contrastaban con aquella piel y aquel traje chaqueta oscuro que llevaba... Era increíblemente guapo...

"_Bella, deja de fascinarte con Don Modelo de Armani y vamos a centrarnos a lo que hemos venido"_

Le tendí la mano y le dije:

-Muchas gracias por recibirme, señor Carlisle, sé lo ocupado que está y la oportunidad que me ofrece es muy valiosa para mí.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, Bella, y por favor, no me llames de usted, me haces más viejo y estoy seguro de que tampoco nos llevamos tanta edad.

Reí y el continuó hablando:

-Es cierto que los vampiros son un tema de actualidad hoy en día, puede que incluso un tema sobreexplotado, pero tu historia me ha cautivado; esta vez el vampiro es una mujer, una mujer que además es fuerte, segura de sí misma, con unos principios y valores, compañera además de un vampiro con un oscuro pasado y, cómo no, con sus vidas entremezcladas con un humano, siempre tan dulce e inocente... Me ha gustado mucho que tu personaje femenino no siga el manido estereotipo de dama en apuros dependiente del amor y los hombres, creo que la literatura de hoy en día necesita una mujer así, una Chloé. Por cierto, un nombre muy bello.

Me sonrojé un poco ante sus halagos y le susurré un "gracias"

Con un gesto me hizo tomar asiento y me ofreció algo de beber, como no me parecían horas para tomar una cerveza acepté un café con leche de buen agrado.

Saqué los primeros capítulos de mi historia de vampiros titulada "La Rosa" de mi ajada cartera y se los ofrecí con seguridad.

Carlisle los cogió y al hacerlo, rozó levemente mis manos, roce que, no sé muy bien porqué me produjo un extraño escalofrío, un escalofrío que me dejaba entre el miedo y la fascinación.

Los ojos de Carisle se deslizaron por encima de las palabras impresas en Times New Roman 12 sobre aquellos folios. Sonrió e interrumpió su lectura.

-Dime, Bella,¿Porque le has puesto a la protagonista tu nombre en español? Quiero decir, no sólo porque se lo has puesto sino también ¿Porqué tu protagonista tiene tu nombre cuándo es humana y no cuando es vampira?

-Pues, pese a que no soy española, tengo familia en Toledo y la visito casi todos los veranos, también estuve de vacaciones en las playas de Valencia y Barcelona y es un país que siempre me ha atraído por su clima, su gastronomía y su gente.

Mientras yo hablaba, Carlisle asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro, no sé muy bien si porque estaba de acuerdo conmigo o porque mi explicación le causaba risa; esperaba que fuera por lo primero.

Proseguí con mi explicación:

-Así que supongo que esto es un homenaje a mi "otra tierra", por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Carlisle parecía satisfecho con mi explicación y me dijo:

¿Y respecto a lo otro? ¿Porqué cuando es vampira se llama Chloé y no Isabel?

_Vaya, este Carlisle, además de mi agente literario, pretendía convertirse en mi terapeuta._

-No sé, supongo que, aunque me hacía ilusión que el personaje principal tuviera rasgos míos como el color de mi pelo, no quería basar en mí a su personaje vampírico, no quería que fuera yo ,quería sentirla como alguien a quien conocía como si fuera yo misma, pero sin serlo; no sé si esto sonará un poco loco- dije riéndome.

Los ojos de Carlisle ahora me miraban algo más entrecerrados, como queriendo fijar su mirada en mí:

-Para nada, Bella, lo que acabas de decir no suena muy loco, suena muy a escritor, y eso me gusta. Pero tengo una curiosidad personal; la mayoría de personas que escriben sobre vampiros, les gustaría estar en su piel por unos momentos y saber que se siente. Es decir, si escribes sobre ellos, es porque sientes fascinación por este tema, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, es un tema que siempre me ha fascinado , mucho antes de que fuera una moda. Aunque supongo que no me siento demasiado indentificada con ellos y por eso no le puse mi nombre.

Carlisle me miró fijamente durante unos segundos muy serio, sin decirme nada. Su mirada me dejó helada.

-Interesante...-susurró como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

Movió la cabeza como para salir de su ensimismamiento, miró los papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio y me dijo:

-Ha sido un placer poder conversar contigo, Bella, leeré estos capítulos y te llamaré en breve para concertar otra cita, ¿Te parece bien?

-Por supuesto- contesté con una sonrisa.

Me puse mi casi vacía cartera cruzando mi hombro derecho y me levanté. Carlisle hizo lo mismo y me acompañó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se quedó tan cerca de mí que pude oler su perfume, no se parecía a nada que hubiera olido antes, pero su aroma era maravilloso.

Le tendí mi mano para darnos el protocolario apretón de manos, pero el me sorprendió cogiendo mi mano y llevándosela a los labios, dándome un sutil beso que me dejó atónita. Me sonrió y me dijo:

-Espero saber algún día quienes son los otros personajes de tu obra; el oscuro y atractivo vampiro y el dulce e inocente humano.

Me dejó algo descolocada y sólo acerté a obsequiarle con una tímida sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Claro- dije- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Bella, que no te abandonen las musas.

Rosalie la esperaba fuera para acompañarla hasta la salida y pude ver como también se acercaba a nosotras una mujer morena, también muy guapa y me pregunté si aquella mansión era la de un editor o la de un playboy, aunque estas chicas no tenían esa pinta de cabezas huecas y cuerpos siliconados, parecían mujeres que escondían una historia, un oscuro secreto.

"_Ya vuelves a divagar Bella..."_

-Hola, soy la ayudante de Carlisle, Esme- me dijo la mujer morena mientras me tendía la mano-

-Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Bella.

-Ah, ¡eres tú! Carlisle tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- de repente su cara se transformó en algo que parecía tristeza, de repente sentí que no era Rosalie la única que no parecía contenta de que yo estuviera allí...-.

Yo sonreí sin saber bien que decir y miré a Rosalie con ganas de que me acompañara ya hasta la puerta.

Rosalie pareció leerme el pensamiento y mientras Esme se dirigía al despacho de Carlisle con una inusitada rapidez, comenzamos nuestro camino hacia la puerta por esas baldosas relucientes.

Casi llegando a la puerta oí a Esme gritar:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Tu morbosa curiosidad te traerá problemas.

En mi cara se reflejó la extrañeza y Rosalie pareció sonreírme como queriendo decirme: "No les hagas caso, son tonterías suyas".

Se despidió de mí en la puerta y crucé sola el jardín tratando de que mi mandíbula volviera al sitio después de tanta sonrisa forzada y con una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo.

¿Tenía yo demasiada imaginación o allí dentro habían pasado cosas muy raras?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Que sí, Alice, que Carlisle ha accedido a leer los primeros capítulos de La Rosa, ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Quiero saber cada detalle de esa cita, Bella, así que, ¡ Ya puedes ir haciéndome un hueco en tu apretada agenda de escritora para contármelo todo!

-Claro que sí, Alice, ¿Qué te parece a las seis y media en el bar de siempre?

-Ok, Bells, allí estaré, no seas tan tardona como siempre, ¡Eh!

-Noo, jajaja, trataré de ser lo más puntual posible.

-Chao Bells.

-Chao.

Colgué el teléfono y lo metí en el bolso dispuesta a hacer la compra semanal, mi frigorífico estaba tan vacío que si hablaba cerca de él con la puerta abierta, había eco; bueno puede que tanto no, pero ya me entendéis.

Me dirigí en mi coche hacia el supermercado habitual y lo dejé en el aparcamiento.

Cogí un carrito y me dispuse a pasear por aquellos pasillos con una música cursi de banda sonora, no sé que tipo de romanticismo pretendían darle a aquellos pasillos llenos de fregasuelos y útiles de limpieza ni tampoco a aquellas señoras espachurrando barras de pan para ver cual se adaptaba más a sus gustos, pero en fin, a veces creo que pienso demasiado.

Cuando me paré delante del pan para escoger las barras más blancas que mis ojos vieran, vi a Edward a mi lado. Hacía ya tiempo que le conocía, siempre me había parecido un chico muy atractivo y diferente a los demás, pero a la vez, algo en su carácter hacía que nunca me hubiera acercado a él, de hecho, dudo que él supiera de mi existencia.

Lo conocí en el instituto y sabía que era familiar de Carlisle, aunque no tenía muy claro que parentesco les unía. Edward siempre había tenido aptitudes para los estudios, pero decidió dejarlos colgados para montar una enorme discoteca a las afueras de la ciudad. Valiente idiota.

Yo tuve que trabajar horas y horas de camarera en un cochambroso bar para acabar la carrera y él se la dejó a medias como si tal cosa, si es que Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes.

Sí, ya sé que hace un momento he dicho que me parecía diferente, pero su persona me provocaba una mezcla de atracción y desaprobación al mismo tiempo.

Pensando en estas cosas no me di cuenta de que Jacob también estaba allí y choqué con él.

-Beeellaa, mira por donde vas, milady-dijo de forma socarrona, odiaba que me dijera milady y él lo sabía- ¿Qué tal?- Sin darme tiempo a responder me plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

Bien, dije yo mientras correspondía a aquel efusivo saludo.

-Hace ya mucho que no quedamos- dijo Jacob con una lujuria muy mal disimulada.

Sí...-respondí- desde...- al recordar cuando fue la última vez quise acabar esa frase cuanto antes-.

La sonrisa de Jacob se hizo más grande todavía.

-Sí, me acuerdo de la última vez- dijo él levantando las cejas.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? puede que a Jacob se le viera venir de lejos, pero durante un tiempo fue alguien muy especial en mi vida y, aunque, en su momento me hiciera mucho daño y ahora ya no fuéramos nada, de vez en cuando nos gustaba recordar viejos tiempos.

Bueno, pues ya nos llamamos y quedamos, ¿vale, Jacob?

¡Pero llámame y no hagas como siempre!

_Dios, ¡Qué insistente era!_

_Y_o asentí con una sonrisa y me marché lo antes posible mientras me di cuenta de que Edward había escuchado, sino toda, parte de nuestra conversación.

Por la tarde quedé con Alice y le conté mi cita con Carlisle y mi encuentro con Edward y Jacob en el supermercado.

-¿Jacob?- Alice se carcajeó- sé que hay varias chicas que suspiran por él, aunque lo cierto es que nunca las he entendido.

Le dirigí una mirada acusadora, medio en broma, medio enserio.

-Chica, te los llevas de calle, ¡Qué le vas a hacer!-me respondió Alice socarrona.

Reímos juntas.

-En cuanto a Carlisle.., Siempre ha sido una persona misteriosa.

-¿Misteriosa? ¿Porqué?

-¿Has intentado investigar sobre su vida? Dónde estudió y todo eso.

-Umm... Ahora que lo dices, no...

-Te cuento: en algunas páginas de Internet leí que estudió en una la universidad de Udine y en otras dicen que estudió en Yale. No es un detalle demasiado importante, pero lo cierto es que es muy complicado encontrar detalles de su vida, como dónde estudió, quiénes son sus padres y todo eso.

-Supongo que será un hombre muy discreto.

-Sí, es probable, aunque no sé si lo suficiente; por ahí pululan rumores de que, en su juventud perteneció a una secta algo oscura..

-¿En su juventud? ¡Alice! ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Treinta?¿Treinta y dos?

-No sé, Bells, pero se dice que Carlisle tuvo un pasado muy oscuro.

-Alice, edita libros sobre vampiros, hombres lobo, zombies. Está claro que es un fanático del terror, incluso el mismo ha escrito algún libro bajo pseudónimo que roza lo gore, pero de ahí a un pasado oscuro... Yo creo que la gente tiene demasiada imaginación.

-Puede...

Alice y yo pasamos una noche entre risas y cervezas, celebrando mi pasito adelante en el mundo de la literatura, recordando viejos tiempos y hablando de antiguos amores.

Era una suerte que nuestro bar de siempre, Baudelaire (sí, como el poeta) estuviera cerca de mi piso, porque lo cierto era que no me sentía en condiciones de conducir.

Alice y yo nos despedimos en la puerta del bar y me dirigí con calma hacia mi piso, sintiendo el aire frío acariciar mis mejillas. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en aquellos dos días, en la suerte que había tenido con Carlisle, en que sentía que mi vida empezaba a mejorar y así, abrazada por mis positivos pensamientos empecé a marearme, _¡Maldita cerveza!_

Me apoyé con disimulo contra la pared para que los posibles viandantes no pensaran que era una alcohólica y, en ese momento, fue Edward quien cruzó la esquina.

Quise moverme rápidamente para que no me viera en aquel estado, pero creo que eso tan sólo hizo que me mareara todavía más y que mi intoxicación etílica fuera más patente, porque Edward se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo un poco mareada.

Edward rió dejando a la luz unos blancos dientes que relucieron a la luz de las farolas:

-Te gusta demasiado la cerveza-dijo él entre risas.

_Pero...¿Cómo sabe este lo que a mí me gusta?_

Supongo que la expresión de mi cara le preguntó por mí lo que yo no dije:

-Te he visto varias veces en el Baudelaire y en otros lugares con tu amiga Alice y siempre tienes una cerveza en la mano.

Yo me sonrojé, no quería que pensara que era una alcohólica.

El volvió a sonreír y me dijo:

-¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?

-A unos diez minutos.

-Venga, te acompaño.

-No es necesario.

-Si, si que lo es.

Hubiera insistido en que no, pero pensé que puede que tuviera razón, así que dejé que me cogiera del brazo y me acompañara hasta mi casa, prácticamente en silencio, lo que agradecí en esa surrealista situación.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta le indiqué que ya habíamos llegado y él me dijo:

-¿Podrás subir sola?

Esa pregunta acompañada de esa mirada no sabían muy bien que me querían decir, pero preferí no dejar que un chico con el que había intercambiando tan escasas y banales palabras en mi vida, entrara en mi piso.

Entré y subí en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, abrí la puerta y dando tumbos me puse el pijama y me acosté.

En unos segundos ya no era mi conocida habitación lo que me rodeaba, sino un amplio salón, en mirar hacia abajo pude ver las baldosas relucientes de la casa de Carlisle, capaces de brillar incluso en aquella semioscuridad. También vi que llevaba puesto un vestido que tapaba mis pies, era azul oscuro y parecía pertencer a otra época; era el vestido que yo imaginaba cuando hablaba en mi historia del paso de Isabel a Chloé, es decir, de su conversión a vampiro.

Era un vestido de época, que ensalzaba mi pecho, dejando a la vista un escote muy sugerente, mis brazos estaban desnudos y mi cintura apretada, a partir de las caderas el vestido se ampliaba, concediéndome algo de comodidad.

Al observarme vi como mis lacios cabellos cobrizos, estaban rizados y que entre mis clavículas reposaba una cadena de plata con un colgante parecido a una lágrima que relucía tanto como las baldosas que había bajo mis pies.

De repente comencé a escuchar una música, parecía música clásica, pero dada a mi incultura en este tema no sería capaz de decir de que compositor.

Miré a mi alrededor para tratar de descubrir de donde procedía aquella melodía y me encontré con Edward, vestido con el mismo traje que el día anterior había visto puesto en el atlético cuerpo de Carlisle.

Edward me tendía su mano, como demandando mi compañía en aquel solitario baile y yo la agarré, hipnotizada por aquel ambiente y por aquella sonrisa que Edward me ofrecía.

Comenzamos a bailar compenetrándonos perfectamente ante mi asombro, pues siempre había sido bastante torpe para todo lo que requiriera coordinación.

Su mano derecha cogía mi mano con firmeza y su brazo izquierdo rodeaba mi cintura con suavidad, roce que me hacía estremecer. Las miradas que me dirigía en el transcurso de nuestro baile estaban cargadas de intención y yo las correspondía de la misma forma.

Las notas hicieron que la melodía se volviera más pausada y Edward se acercó a mí, tanto, que su boca y la mía casi se rozaban. Podía sentir su aliento y oler su dulce aroma.

Sonrió y miró detrás de mí, como si allí hubiera alguien, me giré y vi que allí también estaba Carlisle quien me cogió de una mano mientras Edward me sostenía de la otra.

Los dos se sonrieron de una forma que me inquietó.

Edward todavía seguía muy cerca de mí y Carlisle se acercó un poco más.

Noté la presión de la gélida mano de Carlisle sobre mi muñeca mientras los labios de Edward se acercaban a mi cuello. Sentí un pinchazo en la muñeca y observé aterrorizada, que Carlisle me había hecho un corte con una de sus uñas, que hacía brotar una cantidad de sangre considerable mientras el roce de los labios de Edward dejó de ser dulce para dejar que sus afilados colmillos rasgaran la piel de mi cuello.

Un río de sangre se precipito sobre mi cuello, manchando el brillante colgante de lágrima de rojo y y muriendo entre mis pechos, muy cerca de un corazón que latía más fuerte que nunca.

Me desperté en mi cama sobresaltada, pero también aliviada al comprobar que aquello tan sólo había sido un sueño, bueno, más bien una pesadilla fruto de mi delirante imaginación.

Una pesadilla cargada de erotismo y horror.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Todavía era muy pronto cuando desperté de aquella terrible pesadilla, pero sabía que no podría dormir más después de aquello, así que me dispuse a hacerme un buen desayuno y leer un libro para que mi cabeza no le diera más vuelta a aquellas imágenes oníricas que me fascinaban y me aterraban a un mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno y las páginas del libro me tenían absorbida, la canción de Supermassive black hole me sobresaltó sacándome de mi burbuja. Era mi teléfono móvil lo que sonaba.

Era Carlisle:

-Buenos días, Bella, soy Carlisle.

-Buenos días Carlisle.

-Perdona por avisar con tan poca antelación, pero, ¿podrías venir en un par de horas para que comentemos unos detalles de tus escritos?

La forma de hablar de Carlisle siempre me desconcertaba y pensaba que le hacía parecer una persona todavía más extraña de lo que se decía que era.

En un par de horas me presenté en aquella gran mansión tan bella y tenebrosa a la vez que me hacía sentir insignificante. Una vez más me encontré con la cordial y falsa amabilidad de Rosalie, quien me condujo de nuevo, hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

Cuando ya estábamos en la puerta, me encontré con Edward, quien salía del despacho, faltó poco para que nos chocásemos. Nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber muy bien que decir, y Carlisle dijo:

-¡Hola Bella! Te presento a mi sobrino Edward, quien no debe saber muy bien a lo que se dedica su tío porque quiere pedirme ayuda para su discoteca.

Sonreí tímidamente mientras Edward se acercaba a darme los dos besos de rigor, cuando sus labios rozaron mis mejillas sentí un leve estremecimiento y, al verle tan de cerca, me di cuenta de lo mucho que ganaba en distancias cortas

_¡Bella, por favor! ¿Cómo están tus hormonas últimamente? _

Creí que iba a delatarme relatando nuestro encuentro anterior, pero se limitó a mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara después de darme aquellos dos besos.

Carlisle no se dió cuenta de aquel intercambio de sonrisas y miradas(o hizo ver que no lo vió) y me dijo:

-Edward está buscando camareras para su discoteca y no sé porqué pensó que yo podría saber algo.

_¡¿Camarera?! ¡¿Trabajo?! ¡Necesitaba trabajar! En breve terminaría mi contrato en aquel bar andrajoso en el que trabajaba y necesitaba un trabajo!Pero claro, venir a que un editor corrija mi obra y pedir trabajo en la discoteca de su sobrino..._

Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento tendiéndome una tarjeta.

-Bella, si conoces a alguien que esté buscando trabajo, llámame- me sonrió de esa forma en la que sonríe la gente segura de sí misma y traté de disimular lo atontada que me había dejado-.

Le cogí la tarjeta entre titubeos y entré en el despacho de Carlisle cuestionándome si debería o no solicitar un trabajo en aquel local.

Me senté en el mismo lugar de la anterior vez y también tomé un café con leche, esperando las preguntas de Carlisle:

-Bien Bella, la verdad es que cada vez estoy más fascinado con tu proyecto. Veo en él claras influencias de Anne Rice, Bram Stoker... Es más que evidente ese toque oscuro, ese vampiro atractivo y malvado.

-Gracias-acerté a decir-

-Creo que te falta por pulir el vampiro protagonista, Héctor, se supone que es un vampiro muy antiguo, y creo que deberías añadir más detalles de su vida anterior, así también el lector podría entender porque lo que impulsa a Héctor es, en cierta forma, dominar el mundo.

Por otra parte, me gustaría también que explicaras mejor porque Chloé, a pesar de saber, al igual que él, que son seres superiores, que podrían mejorar el mundo, "limpiarlo" de gente inútil, no está de acuerdo con él, pues son sentimientos muy humanos, y ella hace ya mucho que dejó de serlo.

Por un momento, casi pude ver la rabia en la voz de Carlisle cuando hablaba de la humanidad de Chloé, quizás me estaba volviendo loca, pero cuando habló de la superioridad de los no-muertos me también pareció oir algo de orgullo en su voz.

Con algo parecido al miedo contesté:

-Chloé quería cambiar el mundo, pero no así, no matando a gente. Esa gente "inútil" tiene una familia que le quiere, personas a las que haría sufrir y Chloé también piensa en eso. Además, ella nunca se sintió un monstruo, no se dejó llevar por el ego de sentirse más poderosa y fuerte que un humano, su verdadero deseo es convivir con ellos.

Carlisle hizo un gesto que no sé muy bien si fue de desagrado o de burla y me dijo:

-Cuidado Bella, no quieras humanizar tanto a Chloé, porque pasará de ser una vampira, a una superheroína.

Los humanos matan animales para comer, es decir, por su supervivencia.

Los vampiros matan humanos por lo mismo. Y es así como ellos lo ven. O como tienen que terminar viéndolo con el paso de los años.

El apasionamiento en aquella conversación me estaba asustando un poco; Carlisle hablaba como si los vampiros existieran de verdad.

_Bueno, para triunfar en estas cosas uno tiene que creer en lo que hace y dice-_me dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma-.

El resto de nuestra reunión versó sobre temas similares y gramática.

Al salir, en vez de encontrarme con Rosalie, me encontré con Esme, su ayudante.

Me sonrió y mientras me acompañaba a la puerta inició una conversación:

-Bella, ¿Es Carlisle al primer editor que muestras tu obra?

-Sí

-¿Porqué?

Aquella pregunta me desconcertó

-Bueno, supongo que porque nunca he vivido tan cerca de un editor.

-¿Y no has pensado en enseñar tu obra a más editores?

Cada vez entendía menos a Esme.

-No, de momento estoy bien con las indicaciones de Carlisle.

Esme calló como contrariada.

-No quiero ser entrometida, pero quizás otros editores podrían ofrecerte un mejor contrato, mejores condiciones...

Aquella sugerencia me dejó atónita y para evitar ser grosera le dije:

-Gracias por tu sugerencia, Esme, la tendré en cuenta.

Aunque en la expresión de su rostro supe que era consciente de que no la tendría en cuenta.

Me fui de allí algo enfadada, sin entender porqué Esme no me quería allí, aquello era insólito.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocarme con alguien (yo siempre tan despistada...)

Y ese alguien no era otro que Edward, ¿Qué hacía todavía allí?

-Hola, Bella, ¿Qué tal ha ido con mi tío?- preguntó con una inusitada simpatía.

-Bien-acerté a decir, sorprendida por aquella repentina confianza.

-Me ha dicho que vas a escribir un libro sobre vampiros, pero que no dijera nada porque era algo secreto- cuando dijo la última palabra me guiñó un ojo-.-

-Sí, dije, es un tema que siempre me ha gustado mucho.

-¿ Y no te parece un tema un poco sobreexplotado?

_Genial, ahora el dueño de una discoteca me iba a decir que tema tenía que tratar en mi primera novela_

-Bueno, realmente en literatura hay muchos temas sobreexplotados, todo depende de la perspectiva que se le quiera dar. Es decir, que no sea más de lo mismo.

-¿Y que perspectiva le vas a dar?-preguntó con algo de escepticismo-.

_¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién se creía que era para preguntarme sobre mi trabajo como si lo supiera todo?_

-Cuando publique mi obra ya lo sabrás- le dije guiñándole un ojo y tratando de escapar de él y de esta incómoda conversación.

Me alejé dejándole con la palabra en la boca y pude oír como, desde lejos me gritaba riéndose:

-Si necesitas algo de cerveza para inspirarte, ya sabes donde está mi discoteca.

_Graciosillo y entrometido Edward..._

Al doblar la esquina, saqué de el bolsillo de mi pantalón, la tarjeta que Edward me había dado y sonreí ante una curiosa casualidad:

**Edward Cullen**

**Gerente Discoteca Twilight**

**Tlf: 718544322**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Me subí al coche todavía sonriendo por el nombre de la discoteca, y me dirigí a mi casa, dispuesta a trabajar sobre el libro que estaba escribiendo hasta que llegara la hora de tener que irme a trabajar al Anchorage, el bar en el que trabajaba los fines de semana.

Cuando estuve dentro de mi piso, me senté en la mesa, cogí la historia y mi portátil y me puse a pensar en lo que Carlisle me dijo:

El vampiro oscuro y atractivo de mi obra, tenía 2000 años y, claro, tenía que contar algo más de su vida; por otra parte, lo que le impulsaba, lo que le movía, era el "reformar" el mundo, "purgarlo" de personas inútiles... Entonces... ¿Cómo llegó a todo eso Héctor?

Me dije a mí misma que tenía que documentarme un poco en historia y darle mucho a mi imaginación, para que las razones de Héctor fueran coherentes; me gustaban mucho esos personajes, que en apariencia son malos, pero que cuando conoces sus motivos, te hacen dudar de quien es la víctima y quién el verdugo.

Me metí en Internet, dispuesta a pasar unas horas de lectura sobre la historia de La Antigua Grecia (tema que siempre me había apasionado), para, poco a poco, llegar hasta nuestros tiempos y, así poder sentirme en la piel de Héctor.

Leí sobre mitología, historia... Y de repente me di cuenta de que Carlisle era muy parecido al personaje de Héctor, es decir, a la idea que yo me hacía de él en mi cabeza: era un hombre atractivo, culto, inteligente, seductor y misterioso. Además, curiosamente, Carlisle también tenía los cabellos rubios, los ojos claros y unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

Sonreí al pensar que podía usarlo de inspiración en mi personaje y pensé que, al hablar con él había tenido la sensación de que él también se sentía identificado con Héctor.

_Ya estás alucinando de nuevo, Bella..._

Me levanté para calentar en el microondas la comida que ya tenía preparada y recordé las palabras de Alice sobre el misterioso pasado de Carlisle. Seguí pensando en ello mientras devoraba un plato de macarrones con queso y una vez terminado, me dirigí de nuevo hacia el portátil sabiendo muy bien sobre que le iba a preguntar a Google:

"_Carlisle Cullen"_

Bueno, era un editor y no una estrella de cine, así que era lógico que no hubieran demasiados datos de su vida en internet: Tenía 33 años, varias carreras de letras y no se le conocía ninguna mujer ni novia.

Alice tenía razón: Habían datos contradictorios sobre los lugares en los que había vivido y las Universidades que estudió. Me pareció curioso ver que uno de los nombres de las Universidades era la de una que hacía como unos cien años que ya no existía, pero en Internet, ya se sabe; aunque sea una gran fuente de información, cualquiera puede decir lo que le plazca, sin pruebas.

Mientras me duchaba y arreglaba para irme al Anchorage, estuve pensando en la discoteca de Edward, en trabajar allí de camarera y de nuevo vino a mi cabeza ese extraño sueño... Edward tan cerca de mí, Carlisle mirándome de esa manera... Sentí un escalofrío y me dispuse a dejar de pensar en tonterías e irme a trabajar.

Estaba detrás de la barra con aquel ridículo y poco favorecedor uniforme, cuando me me giré y vi allí a Alice.

-Hola, Alice! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, como sabía que en tu casa estarías muy ocupada escribiendo y no quería molestarte he venido aquí a darte una noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?

-¡Edward Cullen va a abrir una discoteca!

-Lo sé- dije mirando hacia abajo con un cierto tono despectivo en mi voz-.

Ella me miró con extrañeza.

-¿Y eso?

Le conté todo lo que pasó: como Edward me llevó a casa, mi reunión con Carlisle y mi "reencuentro" con Edward. Bueno, todo no se lo conté, pasé por alto aquel sueño que aparecía en mi cabeza a cada dos por tres, me daba algo de vergüenza que Alice supiera que un sueño me obsesionaba de esa manera.

Alice escuchó todo mi relato, sonriendo, abriendo mucho los ojos a veces y cuando acabe me dijo:

-Ya tardas en decirle a Edward que quieres ese puesto de camarera.

-Buf, no...

-Bells, cariño, no puedes dejarte llevar por ese enorme orgullo siempre, necesitas un trabajo para seguir viviendo aquí, y más ahora, que has conseguido que un editor se muestre dispuesto a leer tu obra.

Miré hacia abajo como una niña enfadada a la que le dicen que tiene que comerse todo el brócoli porque sino, no crecerá; Alice tenía razón.

Asentí con la cabeza cuando vi entrar por la puerta a Jacob

_Oh, no, él aquí, no_

Vi que no venía sólo. Iba con una chica guapísima: tenía unos rasgos faciales algo aniñados y una melena rojo fuego preciosa.

Al acercarse a mí me la presentó, y dado que estaba detrás de la barra, después de la presentación ( "Bella, esta es mi amiga Victoria; Victoria, esta es mi amiga Bella" ) le tendí la mano mientras sonreía y le ofrecía el "mucho gusto" de rigor. Sus manos eran muy diferentes a las mías: pequeñas, finas y con una manicura cuidadísima. Lo único que teníamos en común era la baja temperatura de nuestras manos, aunque las suyas me parecieron todavía más frías que las mías, y aunque, sus manos eran finas y femeninas, su apretón de manos tuvo mucha firmeza.

Era una chica muy guapa, con una mirada muy penetrante y un aura de seguridad en sí misma que intimidaba; toda una femme fatale. Y Jacob lo sabía. Su mirada de suficiencia se clavó en mí y entonces lo entendí todo.

_¿Jacob? ¡Estás intentando darme celos? Por favor, madura de una vez..._

Alice me dijo que tenía que cosas que hacer y se despidió de mí, simulando que su mano era un teléfono mientras que susurrando me decía "llámale" refiriéndose a Edward

Cenaron en una mesa de las que estaba más apartadas, las que eran perfectas para parejitas enamoradas. Esa noche el bar se llenó muchísimo, pero aún así fui yo quien tuvo que atenderles toda la noche; bastantes mesas tenía ya mi compañera Jessica.

Poco a poco, el bar se fue vaciando, fui recogiendo las mesas y vi como Victoria se levantaba de la mesa que compartía con Jacob, supuse que para ir al aseo.

Al entrar en la cocina, Mike, el cocinero, me dijo que hoy me tocaba a mí sacar la basura así que, después de ayudar a fregar a los platos, cogí la bolsa de basura y me fui por la puerta detrás.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi allí, entre dos contenedores, a la preciosa Victoria, en cuclillas con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras sus pálidas manos le sujetaban la cabeza.

Me acerqué hacia ella y vi como se sobresaltaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Victoria?

-Sí, si, claro- dijo, mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

Al pasar por mi lado perdió el equilibrio y se agarró de mi brazo. En ese momento, mientras le alumbraba la luz de la farola, vi como, de la comisura de sus labios, bajaba un hilillo de sangre.

-Victoria, ¡estás sangrando!

Ella se apresuró a limpiar la sangre de su boca y de repente su mirada se volvió amenazadora, me agarró con fuerza por el brazo, con tanta, que sus uñas se estaban clavando en la carne desnuda de mi brazo y me dijo:

-No le digas nada a Jacob.

Le iba a sugerir que fuera al médico, pero después de aquella amenaza velada, no me atreví a decir nada más.

Bastante contrariada, tiré la bolsa al contenedor y volví a entrar en el bar.

Estaba en la cocina cuando escuché a Jacob:

-¡Beeellss!

Odiaba que él me llamara así. Salí de la cocina y me dijo que ya se iban. Me dió dos besos primero él y después Victoria, quien me miró de nuevo de forma amenazante durante unos segundos, como intentando recordarme su "advertencia". Salieron ambos de allí con una sonrisa y yo sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió la columna vertebral.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Orgullo. Puede que algo de vanidad. Puede que me suceda como al diablo en la película de "Pactar con el Diablo" y "La vanidad sea mi pecado preferido".

Aunque puestos a hablar de pecados... Puede que el mío fuera la ira; solía tener unos ataques de ira tremebundos, cortesía de la genética familiar, me decía a mí misma con una mueca, mientras recordaba el carácter intempestivo de mi padre.

Sumida en estas reflexiones sobre pecados capitales y rasgos hereditarios me encontraba, alejada cada vez de mi propósito: tomar una decisión.

Sobre la barra de la cocina descansaba mi teléfono móvil, con su alegre pegatina de Mickey Mouse mirándome (sí, ya sé lo infantil que resulta, pero me gustaba recordar que en el fondo de mí seguía habiendo una niña curiosa capaz de ilusionarse y emocionarse con las cosas.)

Al lado del teléfono, había un rectángulo de cartulina con el nombre completo de Edward, su teléfono y el nombre y dirección de su discoteca.

Necesitaba trabajar, bueno, mejor dicho, necesitaba dinero; el alquiler y el resto de facturas no se pagarían solas.

Casi podía oír en mi cabeza a Alice, reprendiéndome por mi terca actitud.

Pensé en todo lo que tendría que abandonar si volvía a casa de mi madre: mi independencia, mi libertad... No me hizo falta pensar más. Marqué el número de Edward de inmediato.

Un tono. Dos... Tres...

_Venga Edward, cógelo._

-Edward Cullen, ¿Qué desea?

¡Por Dios! ¿ Quién respondía así hoy en día en su teléfono personal?

-Ho...Hola Edward- me aclaré un poco la voz tratando de no parecer estúpida- Soy Bella.

Silencio en la línea. Supuse que Edward no sabía muy bien a que se debía mi llamada.

-Dime, Bella- dijo jovialmente-.

-Te llamo por lo del trabajo de camarera que me dijiste-

_¡Por favor, Bella! ¿ Qué forma de construir oraciones es esa? ¿Es esa forma de hablar para una futura escritora?_

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Edward- ¿Alguna amiga tuya está interesada en el puesto?

-No- dije con más firmeza de la que quería- la interesada soy yo.

-Ah..Eh.. Me parece bien. Mañana por la noche tengo que ir a la discoteca a hacer cuentas y ultimar preparativos, ¿te parece bien que quedemos en la puerta a las diez y media?

Lo medité unos instantes... Sí, claro que me parecía bien.

-Sí, claro, a las diez y media en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Bella.

-Hasta mañana, Edward.

Colgué el teléfono sintiendo en mi estómago algo parecido a una pastilla efervescente deshaciéndose en un vaso. ¿A que vienen estos nervios? Tan sólo era una simple entrevista de trabajo.

_Sí, ya, seguro que es por la entrevista..._

Maldita voz irónica que me lleva siempre la contraria...

El día transcurrió sin nada reseñable y la tarde del día siguiente llegó rápido.

Alice estaba sentada en mi cama mirando mi armario abierto y a mí con una sonrisita de esas que son algo burlonas:

-Y bien, ¿qué te vas a poner para quedar con Edward?

-Pues había pensado...- de repente me dí cuenta de lo que quería insinuar Alice y cambie mi tono dubitativo- ¡No he quedado con Edward! ¡Es sólo una entrevista de trabajo!-.

-Claro, claro- dijo Alice riéndose, haciendo gala de su siempre presente ironía-.

Le hice un mohín y me dirigí al armario. Lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa. Me sentía como si tuviera una cita con Edward en vez de una entrevista de trabajo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que lo pensaba.

Después de probarme decenas de pantalones y centenares de camisetas, de escuchar resoplar miles de veces a Alice- bueno, puede que exagere un poco, en mi armario no cabe tanta ropa-, me decidí por un vaquero oscuro, unas sandalias y una blusa negra con un ligero escote.

Cuando por fin terminé de arreglarme, Alice me miró y asintió con la cabeza firmemente mientras sonreía, como dando el benéplacito a mi estilismo.

Bajamos juntas en el ascensor, mientras Alice me hacía bromas acerca de Edward, de como terminaría la noche, etcétera...

Salimos del portal y nos despedimos donde teníamos aparcados nuestros coches cuando, de repente apareció Jacob.

-¡Contigo quería yo hablar! -dijo con euforia-

Alice lo miró con desdén y se despidió de nosotros diciéndonos adiós con la mano. A Alice nunca le había caído bien Jacob, siempre me decía que era muy niño y "muy poco para mí"; amor de mejor amiga, supongo.

-Hola Jacob- dije yo tratando de disimular que yo no sentía la misma alegría al verle y que, además tenía prisa-.

Se me acercó mucho, quizás más de lo necesario y me cogió de la mano ante mi estupefacción.

-Bella, sé que lo que tuvimos fue algo especial, pero tienes que comprender que yo ahora estoy empezando algo con Victoria y …

-¡Pero bueno! ¿ De qué me estás hablando Jacob?- dije interrumpiendo semejante tontería-.

-Bella, no tienes que disimular, el otro día Victoria me dijo que aprovechaste cuando fue al baño para decirle lo que sentías por mí, y sabes que para mí siempre serás alguien especial...

Yo ya no escuchaba a Jacob, ¿Porqué había hecho eso Victoria? Supongo que para quitarle credibilidad a mis palabras en el caso de que le contara lo que le pasó en la parte trasera del bar.

Pero, ¿qué le iba contar? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que había pasado!

Vittoria me daba miedo, y yo no me dejaba asustar por cualquiera, pero algo tenía esa pelirroja que me ponía los pelos de punta, así que decidí callarme y dejar, muy a mi pesar, que Jacob creyera lo que más le conviniese.

Me despedí de Jacob con una sonrisa y un "tengo prisa", me subí al coche y me dirigí hacia la discoteca pensando en Victoria.

¿Qué había visto yo? A una chica mareada con sangre en la boca.

¿Porqué querría ella ocultarlo a toda costa? ¿Estaría enferma? ¿ Sería algo contagioso?

Seguí conduciendo tratando de no distraerme demasiado pero volvió a mi cabeza a modo de flash la imagen de Victoria tambaleándose a mi lado, con su rostro tan blanco, sus labios tan rojos y de repente recordé la última película que había visto en el cine: una de vampiros.

Me reí ante mi propia estupidez y decidí centrarme en la entrevista que iba a tener antes de empezar a temblar ante la idea de un encuentro con la chica de la curva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"Como el viento de poniente, que sin previo aviso, llegaste de repente.

Como un trago de arguardiente, me has quitao las penas y yo encantao de conocerte.."

Estaba bien centrarse en canciones con letras cursis en vez de en extrañas teorías sobre vampirismo, me dije riéndome de mí misma.

Hacía ya mucho que nadie me hacía sentir eso...Yo siempre decía que mi amor ahora era la literatura, ante la mirada de escepticismo de Alice, por supuesto, pues ella sabía muy bien lo adicta a las emociones que soy.

Después de mi tormentosa relación con Jacob me quedé sin ganas de nada; si es que a eso se le puede llamar relación. Me centré en mi misma y en mi sueño: ser escritora. Y de momento no iba nada ás Jacob me había hecho un favor hace unos meses comportándose de esa forma tan infantil que hizo que pusiera fin a lo que teníamos.

Y así, un poco melancólica, llegué al Twilight, la discoteca de Edward.

Me fui por la parte de atrás tal y como me dijo, y allí estaba él, con su pelo cobrizo brillando bajo la luz de la farola. Apoyado descuidadamente sobre la pared, con una pierna flexionada apoyando el pie izquierdo contra la pared y su teléfono móvil en la mano ruido de mis tacones contra el suelo le hizo levantar la cabeza de su móvil y me ofreció una sonrisa é que, realmente, ya no parecía aquel chiquillo que sólo se preocupaba por irse de fiesta y ligar, ahora le veía un cierto toque misterioso que le hacía interesante...

De repente le vi otra vez, con ese traje chaqueta, agarrándome por la cintura mientras bailábamos, su mirada penetrante clavada en mis ojos, su mano, que más que agarrar la mía, la acariciaba.u rostro tan próximo que nuestros labios casi se rozaban...No me di cuenta de que no le estaba escuchando y que había vuelto a perderme en aquella extraña pesadilla que tuve de nuevo hasta que oí:

-Bella, estás bien?

-Sí, sí, perdona- dije tratando de que no se notara mi aturdimiento- es que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Asintió sin mucha convicción y se agachó para introducir la llave en la cerradura. Tiró hacia arriba pero en vista de que no la podía subir me agaché a su lado y traté de ayudarle, después de unos cuantos tirones, se alzó, aunque no pudimos subirla del todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar algo agachados al interior del local.

Me cedió el paso para que entrara en primer lugar y pensé que menos mal que no llevaba falda.

Sí, soy de esas personas que se les ocurre las cosas menos adecuadas en los momentos más inoportunos.

Una vez dentro encendió algunas luces, aunque no todas, dándole al lugar un tono entre azul y verde.

Se fue tras la barra y me dijo:

-Sé que esto no es demasiado profesional, pero ¿te apetece tomar algo? Es que llevo un día algo ajetreado y necesito una copa.

No sabía muy bien lo que el protocolo laboral diría sobre eso, pero antes de que pensara que hacer, Edward volvió a hablar:

-Creo que te sentaría bien una cerveza- dijo mientras levantaba las cejas-.

Yo le respondí con algo parecido a un mohín mientras él ya se estaba girando para ofrecérmela.

Se sentó detrás de la barra, en un taburete, y me ofreció a hacer lo mismo en el taburete que tenía al lado, así que, sentados uno frente al otro, con la barra enmedio y tomando algo como dos amigos, comenzamos la entrevista de trabajo menos profesional de la historia:

-Bueno Bella, sé por mi tío que estabas trabajando en el Anchorage, que si no me equivoco es un bar-restaurante, ¿no?

-Sí, he estado trabajando allí durante un año.

-¿Y porqué ya no estás allí?

-Reducción de personal- dije con una voz más fría de la que pretendía, por lo que tomé un trago de cerveza para relajar mi rigidez.

Le miraba y sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso; aquello se parecía más a una charla informal entre dos conocidos, que a una entrevista, lo cual me hizo sentir más cómoda.

-¿Has trabajado alguna vez en una discoteca?

-No, pero podría adaptarme fácilmente.

-No lo dudo- se quedó dubitativo, como si quisiera decirme algo incómodo y bebió de su vaso- Te voy a hablar un poco de como quiero hacer esta discoteca, para que me entiendas.

-De acuerdo- dije algo extrañada-.

-Quiero que el Twilight sea una gran discoteca, quiero que sea un local bonito, con elegancia..-_No sé que me pretende decir...¿Me considera una persona zafia que no puede ser elegante o qué?-.Y_ bueno, tú ya sabes que las mujeres bonitas sois un buenísimo reclamo para que un local se llene...

_¿Me acababa de decir que era una mujer bonita? _Traté de disimular que me sentía halagada mientras asentía con la cabeza como si tal cosa, como si tuviera asumidísimo que yo era una mujer bonita.

-Sí, bueno, es algo un poco triste lo de usar a las mujeres como florero, pero sí, sé que es una realidad- dije con un tono bastante despectivo.

-Bueno, no te sientas discriminada Bella, también va a trabajar aquí mi amigo Emett y le he dicho que se "exhiba" un poco, cosa que ha aceptado encantado ¿Conoces a EmmetT?

_Dios, claro, que lo conocía, esos músculos no podían pasar desapercibidos así como así. Aunque claro, fiel a mis rarezas, Emmett no era mi tipo, yo siempre había sentido debilidad por los chicos más delgados, justo como... Edward._

-Sí, creo que sí, lo conozco de vista.- dije sin saber como seguir hablando sin hacer ninguna referencia a su físico.- Bueno, ¿entonces que es lo que me quieres proponer?

-Nada indecente, Bells, no me mires así- dijo riéndose.

_¿Bells? Así me llamaba muy poca gente, mi gente más allegada; el no tenía derecho a sonreírme mostrando esos dientes perfectos, mientras decía mi nombre en un susurro y podía ver como la "s" se deslizaba en su lengua como..._

_Oh, oh, ¿pero qué haces Bella? ¡Deja de mirarlo de esa forma! ¡Ya!_

Le seguí mirando de forma desconfiada esperando que siguiera en su explicación

-Simplemente quiero que vengas como te vestirías un sábado de fiesta- me miró de forma pícara- como si tuvieras pensado seducir a alguien...-.

-La seducción no es sólo ropa, Edward.

Edward se acercó un poco más a la barra, apoyó sus brazos en ella y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

-¿Y qué es la seducción, Bella?

_¿Porqué siempre tenía esta facilidad para meterme en la boca del lobo sin comerlo ni beberlo?_

Entreabrí la boca, me mordí levemente el labio inferior con semblante pensativo y le dije:

-La seducción no se puede explicar con palabras.

Suerte que siempre tenía a mano una de mis frases arrogantes... Luego me sorprendía si alguien me tachaba de vanidosa o arrogante, pero es que, cada vez que me ponía nerviosa y abría la boca, yo sola cavaba mi propia tumba.

Edward rió o como cuando te dicen una tontería tan grande que no sabes que decir o como cuando te sientes vencido. Crucé los dedos para que fuera lo segundo.

-Bueno Bella, después de verte- hizo hincapié en la última palabra mientras me miraba disimuladamente de arriba a abajo- de tu experiencia, y de como desarmas a los hombres – le iba a preguntar por el hombre del que hablaba, ya que yo no había visto ninguno, pero supuse que eso ya era demasiado, así que decidí no dejar que la cerveza se me subiera a la cabeza y asentir mientras sonreía como una bobalicona- creo que eres idónea para el puesto.

No supe bien que decir, así que mientras esperaba mi respuesta, me dijo:

-¿Quieres el puesto entonces, o no?

-Sí, si por supuesto. Gracias, Edward.

El hizo un además como queriendo decir "de nada":

-Este viernes es la gran inauguración, estáte preparada.

-Nací preparada.

_¿Porqué siempre tenía que decir esas tonterías cuando estaba nerviosa? Eres un caso, Bells..._

Menos mal que a Edward le pareció graciosa mi patosa frase, se rió y siguió hablando:

-Y ahora que voy a ser tu jefe... ¿No me das un adelanto de ese best-seller que te va a encumbrar al olimpo literario?

Me quedé mirándole como si fuera a empezar a contarle pero en su lugar le dije:

-Que seas mi jefe en esta discoteca no te da un trato preferente respecto a lo que escriba- reí- no te dejaré entrar en mi mente-.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera meterme en tu mente?

Vaya, no esperaba ese cortazo y me dejó helada.Aún así, intenté preparar una respuesta:

-Sí te contara algo de mi obra, sería dejar que te metieras en mi cabeza- dije algo molesta, cosa que pareció divertirle.

-¿Quieres decir que estás dejando que mi tío se meta en tu cabeza?- dijo con una cierta picardía divertida, como retándome.

-Tu tío es un editor, si quiero que mi historia llegue a algún sitio,tengo que permitirle ese privilegio.

Edward me miró como dudando de lo que le decía y me dijo muy lentamente:

-Bella, a mi tío le encantan las mujeres y es todo un seductor, así que yo de ti tendría cuidado hasta dónde le dejas entrar... -dijo levantando las cejas como queriendo decir "¿Me sigues?"-.

-Ya soy mayorcita, sabré cuidar de mí misma.

-Eso no lo dudo -dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

De repente Edward se estaba volviendo algo borde, como siempre hacía, su personalidad era cal y arena, era como si le costara ser encantador y caer bien.

Vi que de repente, la cara de Edward se desencajó y el color de su rostro se tornó de repente algo ceniciento. Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia donde me parecía que estaban los aseos.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, quince …. En los que me acabé mi segunda cerveza, miré el teléfono móvil, me mordí la uña del dedo meñique, repasé mentalmente toda la conversación, pensé en los ojos verdes de Edward, pensé sobre el nuevo color de pintauñas para mis pies y.. aunque sentía algo de vergüenza, también estaba algo preocupada, así que, gracias a los efluvios de la cabeza, me envalentoné y me dirigí hacia los aseos.

Entré en el baño de hombres y toqué a la puerta con firmeza.

El silencio por respuesta.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?

Silencio de nuevo.

Tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula a ver a Edward tirado en el suelo, pálido y aparentemente incoNsciente.

Me puse en cuclillas a su lado y empecé a darle palmaditas suaves en la cara, que, a causa del miedo, se fueron volviendo más fuertes.

Edward abrió los ojos, pero aún así, era más que evidente que no habría recobrado la consciencia del todo.

-Edward, por lo que más quieras, ¡háblame!

-Eli...Elizabeth

_¿Había dicho Elizabeth? ¿Quién era? ¿Alguna novia suya?_

-Edward, soy Bella- le dije mientras le zarandeaba suavemente-.

-San.. Sang... Sangre...

En ese momento, creí que se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza, y que quizás tenía algún corte en algún lugar, así que le examiné la cabeza mientras él seguía diciendo Elizabeth y sangre, o almenos eso era lo que yo entendía entre sus balbuceos...

Como me sentía bastante perdida y asustada decidí llamar a Carlisle.

Recordé que al entrar en el local, Edward cerró por dentro, así que fui detrás de la barra a buscar las llaves, busqué y busqué pero allí no había nada y de repente una idea me hizo sonreír y sentir vergüenza al mismo tiempo: Edward las llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Me incorporé y traté de ponerme seria ante tan seria situación, pero me veía a mí misma mordiéndome la boca para no acabar con sonrisa tonta de adolescente. Como si mis manos nunca hubieran tocado un pantalón masculino... (Aparte de en alguna tienda de ropa, claro...)

_Bella, déjate ya de tonterías, ¡por favor! -_Me gritó la "Bella seria y adulta de mi interior"-.

Me dirigí hacia los aseos de nuevo y allí yacía Edward exactamente igual.

-Edward- le dije mientras volvía a pegarle en la cara; como siguiera así, le iba a poner la cara roja- necesito las llaves.

Pero Edward no era consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, así que tratando no reírme, miré hacia sus vaqueros... Eran algo ajustados, así que ¿Cómo iba a meter la mano en ese bolsillo? Me sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo sucio y fui metiendo la mano en su bolsillo tratando de tocarle lo menos posible pero no daba con las llaves. Sentía que mi cara se iba poniendo más y más roja, pero allí no había ni rastro de las llaves. Tan metida estaba en la situación que no escuché que alguien entraba en la discoteca hasta que estuvo a mis espaldas preguntando:

-¿Qué haces, Bella?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La voz que me preguntaba por el asunto que me traía entre manos (y nunca mejor dicho), me sobresaltó sobremanera, a pesar de ser tan agradable y melodiosa.

Me giré y allí estaba, tan imponente como siempre: con eterno traje chaqueta con camisa blanca que hacía juego con el color de sus perfectos dientes y que destacaba todavía más el color de sus ojos.

No llevaba los cabellos tan repeinados como siempre y se podía observar una incipiente barba en su rostro, lo que le daba un toque informal y... sexy.

-Yo...- traté de no parecer culpable de ningún hecho extraño ni pecaminoso- llaves...

_Bella, habla con coherencia por favor; ¡Pareces una india!_

Menos mal que Carlisle captó lo que mi incoherente verborrea trataba de comunicarle:

-¡Oh!- dijo comprendiendo- Mea culpa. Edward me dió sus una copia de sus llaves por lo que pudiera pasar y con las prisas se me olvidó decirte que entraría con ellas. Siento haberte asustado.

-No pasa nada- dije ya un poco más recompuesta- Edward... No sé que le ha pasado. Creo que se ha desmayado.

Carlisle me hizo un gesto como pidiéndome que le dejara ver a Edward así que me levanté y dejé que ahora fuera él, quien estuviera de cuclillas frente a su sobrino.

Le tomó la temperatura como una madre lo haría: con la palma de la mano en la frente.

En su cara se asomó la preocupación. Levantó los párpados de Edward como si de un médico se tratase y observó sus pupilas con atención.

Dejó caer las manos sobre sus muslos y se quedó pensativo.

Yo me quedé mirándole y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían los ojos de Carlisle a los de Edward, y como de similares eran las líneas de la nariz y la mandíbula.

En mi comparativa me encontraba cuando Carlisle me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-Bueno, estaba inconsciente y no se le entendía muy bien, pero creí escucharle decir "Elizabeth" y..- no sabía si decirle la otra palabra por si me tomaba por loca-.

-¿Y que más, Bella?- preguntó Carlisle expectante, como si esa palabra fuera la contraseña de la caja fuerte que contuviese el gran tesoro perdido-.

-Creo que "sangre"- dije despreocupadamente-.

La mandíbula de Carlisle se tensó, miró hacia arriba y después trato de disimular.

-¿Bebistéis algo?

_Y con algo, seguro que se refería a alcohol._

-Bueno- me sentí como si en vez de ocho años, nos separaran veinte.- Edward tomó un cóctel, pero nada más.

Carlisle asintió con poca firmeza, como si no acabara de creerse mi "pero nada más".

-Bueno, Bella, ayúdame a levantar a este muchachote y lo llevaremos en mi coche, que está aparcado en la puerta.

Carlisle se aproximó hacia Edward y me pareció oírle susurrarle unas palabras al oído. Me quedé mirándole a los labios para ver si los veia articular alguna palabra, pero no me percaté de nada.

En ese momento, él me miró y después le dijo a Edward:

-Venga chico, despierta.

Ante mi estupor, los ojos de Edward se abrieron y miraron a su alrededor, aunque todavía se le podía ver medio inconsciente, como alguien a quien acaban de despertar en mitad de la noche.

Miró al suelo y trató de levantarse, pero le falló la fuerza en una de las manos y su tío, le salvó de darse un buen golpe contra el inodoro. Aquel gesto fue muy rápido y ágil, e incluso por unos momentos me pareció que, con tanta rapidez, la visión de su cuerpo , perdía nitidez.

Después recordé el día tan ajetreado que había llevado y lo cansada que me sentía, y me dije a mí misma que era normal que ya ni viera bien.

El pobre Edward ni se enteró. Yo me aproximé a él y le coloque mi brazo alrededor de su espalda, mientras él apoyaba la mitad de su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Su piel estaba tan caliente que podía sentir su temperatura a través nuestras ropas.

Al tratar de hacer lo mismo que yo, Carlisle, rozó su brazo con el mío y sentí algo parecido a un calambre,como una leve descarga eléctrica.

Y el pareció darse cuenta porque sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y su boca se entrebrió como si fuera a emitir algún sonido. Y todo ello en escasos segundos...

Desenganchó su mirada de la mía y me dijo:

-Venga, vamos a llevarlo al coche.

Entre esfuerzos y trompicones lo llevamos hasta el coche de Carlisle. No sabría decir que marca era porque mis conocimientos automovilísticos se limitaban a ayudarme a diferenciar un coche de un camión, pero parecía un coche caro y lujoso. Elegante y sexy. Como él.

_Bella, ¡Para ya!_ Me volvió a gritar la Bella seria y adulta de mi interior.

Carlisle abrió la puerta y entre los dos, dejamos con cuidado a Edward en el asiento trasero. Volvía a estar inconsciente y se veía como un niño pequeño que se hubiera dormido en el cine y al que sus padres llevaban con cuidado al coche para que no se despertara.

Tuvimos que acercarnos mucho al otro para acomodar a "nuestro niño" en el coche, y poder trabajar en equipo ya que Edward pesaba bastante.

Cuando cerró la puerta del coche, seguíamos manteniendo esa proximidad. Carlisle esbozó una leve sonrisa y me preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No hace falta Carlisle- dije yo también sonriendo- tengo aparcado mi coche al final de la calle, pero gracias.

-De nada, Bella,- dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande-. Por cierto, ¿te viene bien que mañana sigamos con la revisión de tu libro?

-Sí, claro, ¿a qué hora?-.

-¿A las once?-.

-De acuerdo-.

Carlisle me hizo un elegante gesto de despedida y yo me despedí con una sonrisa y un _"hasta mañana"_.

Me dirigí hacia mi coche bastante confusa, autoanalizándome, buscando los porqués a esa mezcla de atracción inevitable y miedo que ejercía Carlisle sobre mí. También me confundía mis sentimientos contradictorios hacia Edward: irritación y simpatía a un mismo tiempo.

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé que mi parte racional me volviera a dominar. Subí al coche y encendí el reproductor de música, pero en vez de escuchar las notas de Forsaken, lo que resonaba en mi cabeza era "Elizabeth" y "sangre".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Carlisle están clavados en los míos, no soy capaz de dejar de mirarle, y en ese momento siento lo que dice esa canción que tanto me gusta: "su mirada es de fuego y mi cuerpo es de cera".

Escasos centímetros separan su rostro del mío, siento debilidad y nervios, es como si me faltara el aire.

Le miro y pienso que su rostro me recuerda cada vez más al de Edward. Siento miedo, pero aún así no soy capaz de alejarme... Ni de dejar de mirar sus labios.

Sin previo aviso, toma mi cara entre sus manos y acerca suavemente su boca a la mía, para después, empezar a besarme con pasión, con ansia y yo, respondo de la misma forma casi sin darme cuenta.

En ese momento no soy capaz de pensar, tan sólo me dejo llevar con los ojos entreabiertos.

Carlisle muerde mi labio inferior y cierro los ojos del todo.

Al entreabrirlos no es Carlisle quien me está besando ahora de esa forma tan dulce y pausada que parece que se detenga el tiempo, cortándome la respiración y haciéndome sentir más vulnerable de lo que me he sentido en todo mi vida... Es Edward.

Antes de que pueda decir nada...

"(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´

Supermassive black hole "

No, no es que Edward se haya puesto a cantar una canción de Muse de repente, sino que mi teléfono móvil está sonando y todo lo acontecido no es más que un sueño producido por mi calenturienta mente.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y Alice me estaba llamando.

-Dime, Alice.

-¡Despierta, dormilona!

-Sí, ya lo estoy- dije tratando de reprimir un bostezo mientras me frotaba los ojos con la mano que me quedaba libre.

-Levanta, que vamos a tomar un café en el Quevedo's mientras me cuentas que tal fue esa entrevista- dijo con retintín la última palabra-.

-Ja ja ja, me encantaría, Alice, pero he quedado con Carlisle para continuar con la revisión del libro.

-Últimamente sólo haces que quedar con hombres atractivos y te olvidas de tu mejor amiga- dijo Alice bromeando-.

-Uf, ya te contaré, que tendremos para rato-.

-¿Sí?- contestó emocionada- ¿Cómo es Edward en la cama?- Bueno, puede que usara otro término, porque Alice suele llamar a las cosas por su nombre, pero no me gusta utilizar un lenguaje soez cuando escribo.-.

-¡Alice!- grité riéndome- tú siempre tan sutil-

-¿Pero sí o no?

-No, Alice, nooo.-

-Qué raro...- respondió decepcionada-.

-¡¿ Cómo que "qué raro" ?!

Oí las carcajadas de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, Bells, dejo que te duches y te despejes para Don Modelo de Armani.

-Valee- dije todavía riéndome- Cuando salga te llamo.

-Chao, Bells

-Chao, Alice.

Me dispuse a ducharme y vestirme mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Luchaba para que mi parte racional acallara mis absurdas y terroríficas ideas.

El desmayo de Edward podría ser una simple bajada de tensión.

Probablemente pensara que al caer se había hecho alguna herida, de ahí lo de "sangre" y Elizabeth... Seguro que era alguna novia... De repente sentí algo incómodo y ligeramente punzante en mi interior... ¿Celos? No, no puede ser... Se me estaba yendo la cabeza con todo esto... Mi febril imaginación conducía a mis emociones por unos muy extraños derroteros...

Mejor no darle tantas vueltas a todo esto; la imaginación, para escribir.

Me dirigí a casa de Edward en mi viejo coche mientras el limpiaparabrisas luchaba con las gotas cada vez más contundentes que amenazaban con dejarme sin visión de la carretera.

No me gustaban los días lluviosos, me ponían algo triste y melancólica. Puse algo de música alegre y traté de concentrar mis pensamientos en mi libro hasta llegar a casa de Carlisle.

Por más que busqué no encontré un aparcamiento cercano a casa de Carlisle y no llevaba ningún paraguas en el coche. Ya eran casi las once y no quería ser impuntual, así que bajé donde pude.

Al cerrar la puerta recordé que llevaba una blusa blanca y trate de caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la verja de la mansión para evitar que la lluvia mostrara más de lo que estaba dispuesta a mostrar.

Toqué el timbre, y tras unos segundos, las verjas se abrieron de par en par. Atravesé el jardín con rapidez y cuando llegué a la puerta, no era Rosalie quien me esperaba como siempre, sino Carlisle.

Carlisle y su cordial sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Bella!-

Aunque su postura y su apretón de manos fueron muy profesionales al recibirme, la forma en la que sus ojos se deslizaron por mi blusa, no lo fue tanto. Caminé todo lo rápido posible, pero aún así la lluvia había humedecido mi ropa, y el sujetador y mi piel quedaban más a la vista de lo que esperaba.

_Qué vergüenza..._

Carlisle continuó hablando:

- Aunque en vista de las precipitaciones de hoy, no sé bien qué decir. Veo que la lluvia te ha pillado sin paraguas- dijo sonriéndome de forma pícara-.

-Sí- dije tratando de reírme de forma despreocupada-.

_Precipitaciones... La forma de Carlisle se me antojaba algo arcaica en ocasiones..._

-Buenos días, Carlisle. Sí, hace un día bastante feo hoy.

-Le di el día libre a Rosalie justo hoy, vaya pena, no podrá aprovechar el día.

-Sí, qué mala suerte- dije yo.

-Y justo hoy Esme se va de viaje.

Até cabos en dos milisegundos. Estábamos solos en aquella casa. Tragué saliva.

Y parecía que él quería que yo lo supiera.

-Vaya, ninguna de las dos ha tenido suerte.

_Sí, hablando no era demasiado ingeniosa, y menos si mi receptor era un hombre de escandalosa belleza y poseía un aura de terror-fascinación que encendía todas mis alarmas_

-Pues la verdad es que no- me respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa cordial- ¿Vamos a mi despacho?

Asentí con la cabeza y fui detrás de Don Modelo de Armani, como Alice y yo le llamábamos, hasta su despacho.

Era fascinante sus andares tan ágiles y elegantes... Bueno, y también como se veía su cuerpo por detrás...

Al igual que los días anteriores, Carlisle y yo nos sentamos uno frente a otro en la mesa de su despacho, me sirvió un café y me colocó una bandejita de algún metal parecido a la plata frente a mí, para que yo misma me sirviera el azúcar.

Me preguntó si había intentado profundizar en la vida de uno de mis personajes principales, Héctor, y después de decirle que sí, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacó una libreta roja y releyó para sí mismo lo que había escrito con su pulcra caligrafía.

-Bien, Bella, comencemos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Después de que Carlisle sacara su libreta roja, se quedó unos segundos reflexionando y, como recordando algo, sacó una carpeta de otro cajón, donde intuí que estaban los capítulos que le entregué.

-Bien, Bella, he estado leyendo, y como ya te dije tienes muy buenas ideas e imaginación, escribes con mucho sentimiento, pero ¿sabes qué pasa? Que el tema de los vampiros está siendo muy explotado en estos últimos años, por lo que hay que darle a tu obra una vuelta más de tuerca para que triunfe.

Me quedé un poco decepcionada porque aquello me sonó a "vamos a cambiar escenas de lo que has escrito para que el libro sea más comercial".

-Una vez, Bella, un hombre muy sabio me dijo que cuando no se puede ser el primero en algo, hay que esforzarse por ser el mejor. ¿Y cómo se hace eso? Innovando, ofreciendo algo que nadie más ha ofrecido, por lo tanto olvidémonos de los estereotipos sobre vampiros, sus habilidades y debilidades.

Olvidémonos de crucifijos, estacas en el corazón y ajos, pues esas historias no son más que antiguas supersticiones del ignorante y analfabeto pueblo.

Dales a los lectores de hoy una nueva visión de los vampiros, dales nuevos razonamientos, ideas que les toquen lo más recóndito de sus emociones, mezcla el horror con el erotismo y caerán a tus pies.

Al decir esta última frase me miró tan profundamente a los ojos, que ese acto mezclado con la idea de que estábamos solos en aquella casa hizo que notara que me faltaba el aire, pero el continuó hablando, completamente ajeno a mi aturdimiento:

-Tus vampiros no tienen porque ser buenos, ni seguir reglas, ni esconderse. No tienen porque enamorarse ni amar. Recuerda, que, aunque sea triste, el odio tiene más fuerza que el amor.

El amor puede mover el mundo, pero el odio puede destruir el universo.

El discurso apasionado de Carlisle me impresionó, pero no sabía muy bien donde quería llegar.

-¿Quieres decir que mis vampiros tienen que ser más crueles?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza:

-La crueldad no es la clave, la clave es que, realmente, en sus actos, se pueda observar que hace mucho que dejaron de ser humanos, y, además, ¿qué te parecería si introdujeras unos datos que yo poseo?

-¿Qué tipo de datos?

Carlisle rió como queriendo quitarle importancia.

-Tengo en mi poder unos textos antiquísimos en los que su autor relata la existencia de unos seres que, por su descripción se asemejan mucho a lo que son los vampiros que conocemos hoy en día.

En ellos, explica el tipo de jerarquía que hay dentro de ellos, debilidades, habilidades... Muchos datos que ningún escritor de ficción ha recopilado nunca.

Aquello me hizo sentir una niña con un juguete nuevo: ¡quería leer esos documentos ya! ¿Qué sería lo que contendrían? Aunque no había ningún espejo cerca, sé que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y seguro que los ojos me brillaban como cuando me surgía una buena idea para una nueva historia o personaje.

Creó que Carlisle se dió cuenta de mi entusiasmo, porque me miró con una serena sonrisa, también una sonrisa un tanto extraña, pues me pareció que tenía un cierto toque de sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué me dices, Bella? ¿Te animas a compartir esos datos en tu libro?- me guiñó un ojo-.

-Sí, por supuesto- dije yo, llena de energía.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla y cruzó su amplio despacho hasta estar enfrente de un cuadro: una reproducción de El Beso de Klimt. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo colocó en el suelo, dejando a la vista una caja fuerte. Aquello me impresionó; ¿tan valiosos eran esos documentos?

Con un ágil y rapídisimo movimiento de sus dedos, marcó la contraseña y se oyó un clic. Desde donde estaba, tan sólo podía ver la puerta de la caja fuerte abierta, pero no su interior.

No quise resultar indiscreta, por lo que preferí mirar por la ventana distraídamente.

Me encantaba el jardín de Carlisle, siempre tan verde y cuidado, con ese aspecto de jardín antiguo y puede que un poco tétrico. Me encontraba ensimismada observando una de las gárgolas de repente, cuando vi una melena roja rozando la cabeza de una de las gárgolas, ¿Qué era aquello? Me quedé mirando fijamente y me moví un poco cuando vi que alguien me estaba observando. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco, pues aquella presencia me resultaba amenazadora.

La figura corrió a esconderse en otro lugar cuando se sintió descubierta y en ese momento descubrí que la espía no era otra que ¡Victoria!

Carlisle se dió cuenta de mi sobresalto y enseguida me preguntó por lo que había visto.

-Hay alguien en tu jardín, Carlisle, y nos estaba observando- dije señalando a la gárgola en la que habia visto a Victoria.

Carlisle tensó la mandíbula y se pegó a la ventana mientras sus ojos observaban cada rincón de aquel fastuoso jardín.

-¿Estás segura, Bella? Yo no veo a nadie.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el enorme ventanal a través del cual Carlisle estaba buscando a nuestra espía. Me puse a su lado y no veía a Victoria por ningún lado. Temi quedar como una paranoica y me giré para decirle algo a Carlisle, cuando vi que él ya me estaba mirando.

No sabía porqué, pero cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca, mi cuerpo temblaba y me pedía al mismo tiempo huir y permanecer allí para siempre.

La mezcla de sensaciones me produjo desorientación y le dije a Carlisle que tal vez me lo hubiera imaginado.

Todavía confusa, caminando casi como un autómata, cogí los papeles que Carlisle amablemente me ofreció y dejé que me acompañara hasta la salida.

Una vez en la puerta, Carlisle fue consciente de mi palidez:

-Bella, querida, ¿te sientes bien?

¿Querida? Aquello hacía la situación todavía más surrealista...

-Sí, yo..._ sonreí un poco avergonzada- me he asustado un poco cuando he creído ver a alguien en el jardín.

Carlisle me miro de forma afectuosa, cogió mi mano entre sus dos fuertes y frías manos y me dijo:

-No tienes nada que temer, Bells, yo mismo te acompañaré hacia tu vehículo para que veas que no va a sucederte nada.

Y así fue como salí a la calle con un hombre que parecía sacado de un catálogo de Armani.

Fuimos caminando hasta mi coche hablando sobre banalidades tales como el tiempo, el clima del lugar, etcétera, y todo aquello calmó mis ánimos.

Subí al coche y vi alejarse a Carlisle con sus gráciles andares y su elegante porte.

Me tomé mi tiempo para elegir algo de música que escuchar por el camino y respirar hondo, cuando me di cuenta de que me había dejado mi cartera en casa de Carlisle, ¡Vaya despiste!

Salí del coche hacia casa de Carlisle y me sorprendió no encontrármelo por el camino, debía ser increíblemente rápido cuando caminaba solo.

Me acerqué a la mansión y vi las verjas abiertas, algo que no me hubiera llamado la atención si no fuera porque tras ellas, vi a Carlisle y a Victoria hablando en susurros:

-Tiene relación con tu chica

-¿Y eso que más da? ¡No ves que ella no está enterada de nada!

Me sobresaltó escuchar a Carlisle, todo temple y serenidad, así de exaltado.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Carlisle, parece mentira que todavía te ciegue la belleza...

-¡Calla! Tú no eres más que una neófita, y lo que estás haciendo es una mera misión de información, misión que, por cierto, echaras al traste como no aprendas a ser más cauta y sensata,

Oí la risa de hiena de Victoria, como de niña malcriada:

-¿Me habla usted de sensatez?- dijo con retintín-Oh, gran Carlisle su sensatez es tal que le abre las murallas al enemigo, le deja entrar y pone en peligro una de las leyes más sagradas sólo por diversión.

-Lo que yo haga a ti no te incumbe, Victoria.

Silencio.

Me asomé con cautela de detrás del muro en el que permanecía oculta y vi a Carlisle y a Victoria mirarse muy fijamente, como dos animales de presa que se miran dispuestos a atacar, pero de repente, rompieron esa lucha de miradas para mirar hacia donde yo estaba, suerte, que fui rápida para esconderme de nuevo.

Supe que no era un buen momento para volver a casa de Carlisle a por mis cosas, así que me dirigí hacia mi coche con toda la rapidez que mis piernas me podían ofrecer.

Una vez dentro, arranqué nerviosa el automóvil y no pude dejar de pensar en todo el camino en que era lo que acababa de escuchar.


End file.
